Erase This Now
by 71star
Summary: Emmett a Quarterback for the Miami Dolphins finds himself in a world of trouble after one too many nights of partying. Bella Cullen walking home from the gym with her best friend/roommate Alice Brandon gets kidnapped. Her family didn't know for almost an entire week until Bella's 'boyfriend' called to tell them she never showed for a date. Join these two on the road to recovery...
1. Chapter 1

Erase This Now

Chapter 1

**EmPOV**

Waking up in a pool of vomit with a no idea how I'd ended up here in a jail cell was not my idea of fun. FUCK!

"Well, well, well. If it isn't sleeping fucking beauty." The guard said as I sat up gripping my head in pain.

"Fuck that hurts!" I yelled.

"Yeah, totaling your Porsche into a guardrail will do that to you at 50 MPH, with a blood alcohol level of 3.0, as well having cocaine in your system and a dime bag on you Mr. Quarterback." He sneered. "I'd like to see your lawyer get you out of this one." He walked away.

"Hey! Don't I get my phone call! And shouldn't I have been taken to the hospital?" I yelled.

He turned around and walked back down to me.

"A doctor came to you after the paramedics said you were safe to be transported here with a slight concussion. As for your lawyer. He was called. He's on his way, and he's pissed beyond belief, your agent is on his way as well. Hold tight." He spat.

I sat back down and sighed.

Shit if Edward was pissed, that wasn't good. That meant him and Tanya were having problems and he'd be a total douche the entire time he was here, no party time for him, ugh!

I heard the doors open and footsteps coming close.

Alec appeared at the cell doors.

"Al, what's up dude?" I smiled.

"First off, this isn't a pleasant visit. The guard is taking you to the showers, he's got you a change of clothes, Edward will be here in about half an hour, go get cleaned up, you can eat and we'll be ready when Edward arrives." He nodded to the guard and says he'll meet us in the interrogation room.

As I stepped into the interrogation room they were just bringing in some pizza and sodas.

"Ah, thanks Al." I smiled and dug into the pizza and soda.

"Emmett, we've got some pretty serious charges here and I don't need to tell you that Edward is not happy about having to come down here to Miami for your ass. He's pretty pissed." Alec shook his head.

"Pfffttt. It's only because his pretty trophy wife threw a bitch fit. There's probably some socialite event she needed pretty boy for in Seattle." I laughed.

"Fuck off Emmett!" Edward's voice snapped behind me, cold as steel and I spit my Coke out on the table.

"Fuck Edward. Give a guy a heart attack!" I laughed and stood to give him a hug.

"Sit your ass down! We've got shit to clear up and figure out what to do with your sorry ass." He glared at me.

Edward was beyond pissed and he was never like this.

"Hey man, is everything OK with Tanya? I was just joking about her. You know me and her always butted heads." I smiled.

"She's fine. It's… It's nothing. Let's figure your shit out." He pulled the papers from Alec.

Four hours later and me cussing up a storm I find out I'm not only suspended from the team the rest of the season, but I'm ordered to seek alcohol and drug rehab and pay $50,000 in fines.

"Really, Edward? That's the best you can do?" I argued.

"That's not all Emmett. You've lost your driver's license until you successfully complete rehab AND stay sober and drug free for one year. ALSO your team has the right to trade you at the beginning of next year, regardless of the multi-year contract you signed with them. It will stay confidential as to why they're releasing you, unless you fall off the wagon. Do you understand?" Edward sighed.

"Yes. Do I have to go to an actual facility or can I just be in a doctor's care? Do I have to stay in state?" I asked.

Edward made a quick call and found out the answers to my questions.

"You can go out of state as long as you're in the doctor's care 24/7 and the doctor agrees to weekly reports with the judge," Edward sighed.

"Good. Call your dad. I want him to be my rehab doctor." I smiled. "I want to come home."

"Fuck. Em, it's not a good time." Edward huffed.

"Edward, come on. I can't go to a facility. They're just going to get me hooked on a new drug to dry me out. Your dad will do it tough love. I know him. I need this. I'm ready." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Emmett, if I do this you better not fuck up. There's so much shit going on right not it's not even funny. Don't fuck this up. I won't hesitate to drop you as a friend and a client." Edward hissed.

"I promise. This will be my last fuck up." I sighed.

"Let me call my dad." He stepped out and was gone for a while.

"My dad agreed, but… He said the same thing as me. You better be in this for real. Our basement apartment has been renovated, so that will be yours, my dad will set up a plan with you and we leave tomorrow morning. Now let's get your sorry ass out of here." Edward sighed.

I was going to miss the sunshine, but I'd missed the rain for far too long…

My name is Emmett Mc Carty, I'm 27 years old and the Quarterback for the Miami Dolphins.

Edward Cullen has been my best friend since diapers and his wife has hated me for just as long, but his family adores me so that's all that matters.

And this is my story…

**BPOV**

It's cold, damp and dark in here.

I'm currently huddled up with my friend Alice, we were taken days ago while we were walking home from the gym.

There's four guys that we know of and they've done some pretty disgusting things to us, without going all the way.

They've told us they have to keep us hidden until the search dies down, and they were instructed to make sure that we were virgins, that wasn't to change and the deep voice had sounded throughout the building.

The tall creepy one with beady eyes came in and snatched Alice up by the hair and dragged her out only to come back in seconds later smiling at me like he'd won the lottery.

"Today's your lucky day Princess." He smiled.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I cried.

"Now, now. Is that the way to talk to someone who's going to feed you." He smiled.

I just looked at him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, yanking my head back, forcing himself into my mouth.

"Now, if you bite me, it'll be the last thing you ever bite, so be mindful of that." He smiled evilly and proceeded to grip my hair tightly and thrust himself in and out as hard as he could.

I'd never done this before and I was crying, it hurt so bad, and tasted even worse. When he came in my mouth, I threw up all over him and myself. He beat the shit out of me for that.

"You'll learn how to fucking give a blow job without throwing up all over the fucking place, you stupid slut!" James yelled at me before punching me and knocking me out.

I don't know how long I was out before I was yanked up by my hair again and someone else's dick was shoved into my mouth. They didn't speak, it wasn't James, this person was smaller, they weren't as rough and they took their time, I didn't throw up this time and when he was done, he said "I knew you could do it. Here's some food." And left.

I heard a plate touch the floor and a can. I grabbed the can and took a big drink, and then gobbled the food, it's the first I'd had since I'd been here.

I fell into a deep sleep after I'd eaten only to be awoke by being dragged onto the floor by my hair.

"You need to shower." James shoves me in the shower and rips my dress off, stepping in with me.

There's three other men watching, he shoves me to my knees and tells me suck his dick. I refuse.

He slaps me and I start to cry.

"I didn't give you a choice did I?" he asked as he pulled my hair and rammed himself into my mouth.

"Remember, don't you fucking puke on me." He sneered.

He kept ramming into my mouth over and over until he came and I managed not to throw up on him.

"Finally." He shoved me away and got out. "Now wash off and get out." He snapped. All but one walked out, he turned his back to give me privacy.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Just hurry." He said with an edge.

I washed quickly and he handed me a towel and a little sundress and led me back to the room.

"Have you seen my friend?" I asked.

"NO! And I wouldn't ask James about her either." He snapped.

I nodded and sat on the mattress as her slammed the door, crying myself to sleep.

My name is Isabella Cullen, I'm 20 years old and live in Seattle, Washington.

I'm a junior at U of W and I'm majoring in journalism.

This is my story…

AN:

OK…

Here it is…

This is a little different…

It'll be in BOTH POV…

Emmett will be in Forks BEFORE he finds out what happened to Bella…

No he hasn't asked about her, b/c he's very self-centered at the moment…

He WILL sober up and realize what's happening soon… Carlisle will make sure of that…

I hope y'all will follow me on this little trip…

It WILL be Bella and Emmett… EVENTUALLY…

Please be patient…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

**Erase This Now**

Chapter 2

**EmPOV**

We'd finally landed back in Forks and Carlisle was at the airport to greet us.

"Emmett." He nodded.

"Carlisle it's nice to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances though." I sighed.

"Me too son. Me too." He sighed.

"Any word?" Edward asked cryptically.

"No, Nothing." His dad shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain in the car." Edward snapped.

The first half of the drive was silent, we stopped for lunch and after the drive resumed Carlisle started.

"Bella and her roommate Alice were abducted almost two weeks ago while walking home from the gym." He sighed.

"What? What do you mean abducted?" I leaned forward from the back seat.

"Just that Emmett! We don't know anything else! She's in college, Fuck!" Edward spat.

"Bells is in college?" I asked.

"Ummm, she's 20." Carlisle chuckled.

"Damn! Where have I been?" I shook my head.

"In the bottom of a Jack bottle, snorting coke and getting laid by countless Victoria Secret's model's apparently. Rosalie Hale was the latest." Edward snorted.

"Yeah, that's why I ended up in the police station." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Because of some blond?" Carlisle asked.

"Because of what she did." I stated.

Carlisle lifted his brow in the rearview mirror for me to continue and I sighed.

"We'd been out to dinner, celebrating her latest accomplishment, she'd been signed to do the cover of Sports Illustrated. But I wanted to talk about our future. We'd been seeing each other for a while now. I wanted to be exclusive and I told her I'd love to start a family. At that When paled. She'd told me that she'd had an abortion last year before the big Victoria's Secrets show because she would've been 'showing' and that wouldn't be allowed and she'd never work again. She wanted a long career, she didn't want a family anytime soon and she didn't want to be exclusive. She got up from the table and left. I paid the bill and walked down the street to a local bar and drank my weight in Jack Daniels and snorted coke. When I got in my car, I lit a joint to bring me down and mellow me out. I took off and didn't give a shit, I drove." I shrugged looking at Carlisle to let him know I was telling the truth.

"Shit, I'm sorry Em. I can't believe she did that to you." Edward turned and clapped my shoulder.

"Tanya and I are trying. But with all this stress now, I can't even fathom it." He shook his head.

"Wow, Tanya a mom? I can't imagine that." I laughed.

"Hush it. She already wants your balls for dragging me away." Edward chastised.

"Esme calmed her down though." Carlisle smiled.

"Good. Love me some Esme." I chuckled.

We finally arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house and I sighed in relief.

"It feels good to be back. You sure Esme's OK with this?" I asked.

"Yes, it'll give her something to help take her mind off of Bella for a little while. " Carlisle smiled.

"OK." I blew out a breath.

"Don't fuck it up Emmett. I swear, we will be over. Mom has removed ALL alcohol out of the house and well there's no drugs besides aspirin." Edward sighed.

"Edward, I'm not a fucking alcoholic! Yeah I've dabbled in drugs, give me a fucking break." I rounded on him as we stepped out of the car.

"How many times have I bailed you out for DUI's, Emmett?" he stepped up in my face.

I just stared him down.

"Too many fucking times too count, that's how many!" Edward yelled.

"So sorry my life is more exciting than yours ED!" I yelled back.

"BOYS!" Carlisle stepped between us.

We walked away from each other breathing hard, seeing Esme and Tanya running out the front door.

"Emmett!" Esme ran to me and I scooped her into a big hug.

Edward wrapped Tanya softly in his arms.

"We're so happy you're here. Did they fill you in?" she sniffled.

"Yes they did. I'm going to give you all the help I can." I hugged Esme again.

"You'll get through this Emmett, I know you will. We're all going to help you." She turned her eyes to Tanya.

"Mom." Tanya pouted.

"That doesn't have any effect on me Tanya. I might allow you to call me mom, but you're NOT my flesh and blood. The pout doesn't affect me." Esme chastised her.

Tanya rolled her eyes when Esme turned her back.

I gave Edward a stern look and he shook his head, I sighed and excused myself to get my luggage.

**BPOV**

I was shaking like a leaf, yet burning up.

I know I'm sick.

The door opens and in walks the 'nicer' of the bad guys.

"Hey, I'm really sick. I've got a fever, can I get some medicine?" I asked.

"Fuck." He mumbles and walks back out.

A little while later he comes back in with a bottle of water and some pills.

"Quickly, take these. I'll come back and bring you more later. I'll try and keep them away today." He handed me a peanut butter sandwich and some more water before walking out.

I'm not sure how long I was sick but they brought in a doctor to check me out.

"She's got a bad viral infection. If you don't get her to a hospital for the proper medicines, she's a goner. She won't bring you any money." He shook his head.

"Can't you give her anything?" the asshole asked.

"No can do. I don't have access to that stuff." He shook his head. "I can give you something to knock her out and make her forget." He shrugged.

"Fine, give her that. I don't know what the fuck I'll do with her now." He sighed.

It's dark… I'm in a car and they've got me blindfolded, I don't know if this is good or not.

We've been driving for hours, the road is getting bumpy and winding. We must be in the woods, heading towards the mountains, one of my least favorite places. I got lost once up here when camping with my family when I was little. Took them hours to find me. This is much scarier though, I have a feeling they'll be finding me only to bury me.

I start crying.

I'm crying because I see my mom's face. I know she's crying and worrying about me.

My dad, oh my dad… How could he keep his hands steady and do the job he's supposed to do with me missing and my brother, I know he's pulling that gorgeous mess of hair of his. He's probably trying to hold everyone together. Being strong.

And then there's the harpy. Tanya.

They've been together forever. I guess she's not all that bad, but she's the epitome of Trophy Wife.

My dad is a World Famous doctor. He's written articles for medical journals and perfected procedures throughout the years, that make him sought after, yet he prefers to stay here in Forks and be Chief of Staff. My mom has her own interior design business she does on the side.

Tanya, she just sucks my brother dry.

Sure she has a few charities she heads up, but I think it's just to keep face with my mom.

And she acts all nice and everything when Edward is around but when he's not there, the real Tanya comes out. Glad I'm at college most of the time.

The car comes to a stop and I'm yanked out, it's freezing.

I hear a whispered "I'm sorry" and then everything goes black.

**Edward's POV**

It's been a month since Bella's gone missing.

They found Alice's body last week. Said she'd been dead a few weeks now.

It rattled my mom, she's been on anxiety and sleeping meds ever since.

Tanya keeps talking about having a fucking baby, I love my wife, but she's got the worst fucking timing in the world.

"Tan, in case you've forgotten my little sister is missing. I'm not really in the mood to try for a baby right now." I snapped at her.

"So that's more important than me?" she pouted.

"Right now? Yeah." I laughed without humor.

"I can't believe you Edward. You're just going to put our lives on hold for hers and you don't even know if he's still alive!" Tanya stated.

I turned on her and she knew she'd fucked up.

"If you value ANY part of this marriage, you'll get the fuck away from me right now." I spat.

"Where am I supposed to go Eddie?" she whined.

"Stay at the fucking house! I'm going to my parents. It's not rocket science Tan! Now leave." I pointed to my office doors.

I walked into my parent's house that night and Emmett had some nasty green shake in hand.

"Drink this." He smiled.

"You trying to kill me?" I grimaced.

"Well, I can't have a cold beer for ya, so you get a protein shake and then we're going for a run. So drink up." He slapped my back.

And this was Emmett and I's routine.

He didn't ask about Tanya and me, I just blurted it out and he listened.

"She came to see your mom. Your mom told her to get the fuck out." Emmett laughed.

"She's stuck on having a fucking kid Emmett. She had the nerve to tell me that it would be good for the family. That the baby could replace Bella." He barked out a humorless laugh.

"She what?" I snapped.

"Yeah." He all but whispered and when he looked at me he was crying.

"Ed, I'm so sorry man." I shook my head.

"I told her I needed space. So I'm staying here for a while. I can't be around her right now." He sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Has your mom heard this?" I asked.

"Uh, no. She'd kill Tanya. No questions asked and I don't feel like trying to get my mom off death row." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I rubbed my neck chuckling. "Now, how about that run.

We ran hard.

By the time we got home, my legs were screaming and I knew Edward's had to have been too.

We showered and ate dinner with Esme and Carlisle and then went down to the basement to play video games.

"Do you think Bella will come home safe?" I asked Edward after a few hours of mindless video gaming.

"I can only pray Em, I can only pray." He sighed.

"I'd love to see her again, I haven't seen her since she was what, 10 or so?" I asked.

"Yeah, our high school graduation man. She was running up to give me a hug remember? She tripped over the cables for the sound system and luckily you were there and caught her. I think you were her hero from that day forward." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, she smiled at me with those HUGE brown eyes and that mouth full of metal." I shook my head.

"My sister was adorkable." Edward laughed.

"I'll never forget that time Newton tried to call her that! Man you flipped your shit!" I laughed.

"Served him right. Trying to moves on my little sister, what kind of creep does that?" Edward balled his fists up.

"Have you seen a recent picture?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No man, I haven't. Your mom has taken them down, said it's too hard to look at them right now." I shrugged.

"Yeah, she's having a hard time. Having you here is helping, so I guess a big thanks is in order." Edward smiled sadly.

He pulled out his phone and flipped through a few pictures. "Here's the last picture I have of her, she was out with Alice and her 'boyfriend' Riley. This was taken two months ago." A sob caught in his throat and I grabbed him in a hug.

"She's beautiful Edward. She's not adorkable anymore." I smiled.

"No. I guess she's not." He wiped his tears.

"Have you guys been to their apartment and looked for any clues as to where they might be?" I asked.

"No, it's considered a crime scene." Edward shrugged. "Riley is avoiding us. We never met him anyway. They were together only a few short months, so I know nothing about him."

"Well, we'll just keep believing something is going to give." I sighed.

"That's all we can do Em, that's all we can do." Edward clapped my shoulder before heading upstairs for the night.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

A look inside Tanya's warped mind and where Edward and Emmett stand now…

What will happen to Bella now?

And who is Riley?

We'll get more answers next chapter…

Thanks for reading…

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Erase This Now**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up in the middle of the wilderness, where… I don't know.

It was pitch black, cold and raining.

Somewhere in the distance I heard water, I had flashes of camping with my family and someone telling me follow the water downstream if I got lost.

Looking down I realized why I was freezing, I had on a tank top and these tiny boy shorts, that's it. No shoes or jacket.

I struggled to walk because it was so cold and the ground was slippery, my feet were numb and I was about ready to pass out when I heard what sounded like a car.

I stumbled trying to climb up the embankment and sliced my arm and leg pretty bad too, but I had to keep going.

Flagging down an approaching vehicle I was relieved when the car stopped and it was an elderly couple.

"Oh my, are you OK? What's your name?" The little old lady asked.

"I-I…" and it all went black.

EdwardPOV

I'd just finished polishing off two large pizza's with Emmett and watching a Star Trek marathon when I realized it was almost 2am.

"Damn, I've got to get to bed. I've got a new client meeting in the morning." I sighed as I scrubbed my face.

"OK bro. We'll run tomorrow. Work off this pizza." Emmett laughed.

I fell fast asleep and felt like I'd just fallen asleep when my phone started ringing.

Sitting up I grabbed my phone "Cullen."

"Yes, is this Isabella Cullen's brother?" the voice asked.

I sat up, wide awake then, snapping on my bedside light.

"Yes, yes it is." I said nervously.

"We have her here in our emergency room at Portland General, she doesn't remember who she is though. We ran her finger prints and found out she'd been reported as missing." The voice said sadly.

"OK. We'll be there in a few hours. I want a guard posted outside her door and not one word of this released to the press that she's been found. Do I make myself clear?" I demanded.

"Yes sir. Ask for Dr. Stark when you get here. He's her attending. We'll give you more once you get here." The voice said again and I thanked them.

I hopped up and threw on some sweats, looking at my clock I saw it was 4am. Dad was at the hospital.

I called dad and told him of the news, he started crying over the phone.

"Dad calm down, we need to be strong and we need to get to Bella. I'll wake mom and Emmett and we'll grab a few things, get here as soon as you can. We've got a four hour drive ahead of us." I sighed.

"I'm headed that way son. Two patience's and I'll be there." He sighed trying to get himself in control.

I walked to my mom's room and woke her gently.

"Mom, mom. You need to wake up." I shook her softly.

"What? What's wrong?" she startled.

"They found her. They found Bella." I hugged my mom as she wept.

"Oh my goodness, where? Where is my baby?" she cried.

"She's in Portland. We've got to get ready and go. Dad will be here in a little bit and I've got to wake Emmett." I kissed her forehead and sent her to get dressed.

I ran and woke Emmett who was freaking out.

He followed my lead and put on sweats and packed a bag.

"I'll make a few things of coffee and we can stop and grab some food." Emmett yawned.

"Food? Dude, you're already hungry?" I laughed.

"I'm always hungry." He shrugged.

"That's why you're the quarterback and I'm the lawyer." I shook my head.

Dad arrived and we all packed into moms Mercedes's GL63 AMG SUV. This was her baby. It sat 7 and was loaded and the lap of luxury, it was like riding on a cloud. Of course it should have been for the close to $130,000 my dad had spent on it.

We were all quiet as we drove on the fairly deserted highway.

We'd been driving for almost two hours when my dad spoke up.

"Let's stop and get some food, that way we'll be fueled up when we reach the hospital." He sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett smiled, making us all chuckle. Breaking the tension.

We arrived at a Denny's and ate.

"So I called the hospital on the way home. Since I'm a doctor and her father I was able to get a little more information. The good news is, we know she wasn't raped." My dad sighed as tears leaked out of his eyes and he grabbed onto my mom as she sobbed.

"The bad news?" Emmett growled, surprising all of us.

"The bad is, she has been beaten severely, malnourished, has amnesia, dehydrated and has a bad viral infection." My dad said in a professional tone, trying to detach himself.

"Is she going to be OK?" my mom asked.

"I don't know love." My dad kissed her temple.

We finished eating and hurried on our way. I took over driving so my dad could try and rest.

Once we arrived at the hospital my dad went to the desk first using his hospital credentials to get the information needed and to allow all of us back.

"Come on, we all can go back." My dad motioned us forward.

"Now, when we go in the room, I've been warned she looks pretty bad. She's been beaten pretty badly, she has a few broken bones and her ribs are taped as well. She's in and out of consciousness and she's not going to remember us, we'll more than likely scare her, so be prepared. Especially us boys." My dad said sadly.

We nodded in agreement and entered the room, not prepared for what we saw.

Bella was asleep thankfully so she couldn't hear our collective gasps.

She almost looked like a mummy, both legs in a cast, her right arm up to her shoulder was in a cast, the left just her wrist, her jaw was wired shut, they must have forgotten to too tell my father that part, we were all slightly stunned by that sight and not to mention the bruises and cut and scrapes upon her body.

"Carlisle…" My mom's voice trailed off as Bella stirred.

"What? Who are you?" she tried to talk and to push herself into her bed and away from us, tears spilling from her eyes, screams ripping from her throat, Emmett and I left first. Knowing we looked the most intimidating. I didn't even realize I was crying until Emmett hugged me.

EmPOV

"Hey, it'll be OK." I grabbed Edward and hugged him. Keeping my own feelings at seeing Bella like that at bay. Whoever did this will pay and they'll pay dearly. I'll be on the phone with some friends later.

"Did you see what they fucking did to her?" he was pacing in the hallway. "I need to find this Riley bastard." He hissed.

"We'll find him." I reassured him, letting him know he wasn't alone.

His parents were still in there, so that was a good sign, I'm hoping that they either gained her trust or they jogged her memory.

We waited for about 45 minutes before Esme walked out tears flowing from her face.

"Mom?" Edward jumped up.

"She remembered me." Esme clung to Edward.

"Oh ma." Edward cried with her and I wrapped both of them in my arms.

"But she can't remember what happened or how she got here." A fresh round of tears flowed.

"Maybe that's a good thing." I suggested.

"It's good and bad." Esme sighed. "Carlisle said she won't heal properly until she can grieve properly. She needs to remember." She sniffled.

Carlisle walked out a few minutes later.

"She's sleeping right now, Edward you and Emmett will have to be patient. I fear the men that did this to her are built a lot like you and around your age, so for now, we've got your pictures up in the room to hope for the best, OK? She's remembered mom, and allowing me to stay since I'm a doctor." He sighed.

"Well that explains it." I wondered out loud.

"Yes, I had to show her my card I have to carry for when I visit other hospitals in case I need to treat a patient or help out in an emergency. So she relaxed a little in my presence, plus I'm older. We explained that I was her father and showed her the pictures, but it hasn't jarred her memory yet." Carlisle sighed.

We talked for a little while longer before deciding to go get coffee and then getting a hotel room for a few days.

Edward and I stayed at the hotel after Carlisle and Esme had showered and went back.

Seeing as how we were going to be stuck doing nothing I suggested to Edward that we drive to Seattle to see if we can take a look at Bella's place, she's been found and if anything does come of this he'd be her lawyer anyway or at least his firm would. He agreed. We called Carlisle to let him know and he told us to try and find this 'Riley' character. Bella keeps screaming his name and for him to stay away from her.

On the way there I make a few phone calls, telling Edward he needs to put his ear buds in so he doesn't hear anything.

I contacted a few buddies of mine who take care of things and asked them to be on standby, we were checking out some leads and I'd get back with them.

We arrived at Bella and Alice's place and the police officer was there to give us access.

I took Alice's room and Edward took Bella's room, he started with her computer.

He immediately found pictures of this Riley guy and printed them out, he told me he hated going through his sisters things, but knowing it was the only way to maybe find something to give us a clue.

He said he noticed while going through her stuff that several pieces of his grandmother's jewelry were missing.

"Emmett." He yelled.

I came into the room and he showed me what he had found.

I took the pictures from him and snapped pictures of them and sent them off to my people, letting him know we'd have results soon.

We finished up and thanked the police officer, Edward told him about the jewelry and he wrote up the report we luckily found a couple pictures on Bella's computer with her wearing the jewelry and printed those out for him as well and seeing as it was antique, he agreed it'd be harder to pawn.

We walked down the street to a local restaurant for some dinner and to talk about what we'd found.

As we were walking there, we'd just happened to pass none other than Riley.

"Riley?" I asked and Edward cursed next to me.

I'd actually met the asshole before, so this wasn't going to be just a new greeting.

"Oh wow! Emmett, hey! What are you doing in Seattle?" he asked.

"I'm here visiting friends." I smiled. "How's your old man?" I asked.

"Great! I'm actually going to meet him for drinks, you guys want to join us?" he asked, obviously NOT recognizing Edward yet.

"Nah, we're meeting up with some other people for dinner, but I'd love to catch up with you, it's been awhile. Let's do lunch or something." I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'm uh… In between projects so I've got some free time. Here's my number, text me let's do lunch." He smiled.

Edward spoke up "We're free tomorrow and you know Em, his plans are always changing, so tomorrow might be his only free day, might as well do lunch tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Ah, true, true. How about the deli right there on the corner?" Riley pointed. "They've got the best sandwiches." He shrugged.

"Sounds good man." I gave him an awkward hug and walked toward the restaurant.

"Damn, I'd love to be a fly in the restaurant with him and his dad." Edward sighed.

"Don't worry. I sent one of my friends in there. I text them on my way here." Emmett smirked.

"Damn you're sly." Edward laughed.

"Hey I want this bastard bad and if he's as slimy as he was in Miami, then he's the one. And it makes my stomach turn to think of whom I might have slept with back them because they supplied the girls." I sighed. "I swear, I will stay sober for the rest of my life."

We ate dinner and then headed back to the hotel there was an envelope under our door and Emmett smirked.

"My man came through." Is all he said.

"Feel like listening to some incriminating evidence?" he asked.

"None of this will be allowed in court." I told him.

"These guys won't make it to court." He told me.

"Duly noted." I sighed.

"_Dad, hey! I ran in to Mc Carty. He might want to play." Riley said._

"_Well we still have a couple of girls, I wish we had the Cullen girl though, _

_I know she was his type." His dad said._

"_She was every man's type. Her mouth was hot and wet." Riley moaned._

"_Boy get a grip!" we heard a slap._

"_OW!" Riley complained._

"_Do we have any brown haired girls left?" his dad asked._

"_Yeah, we've got a brown mousy one." Riley answered._

"_Good. Get her ready just in case." He sighed._

"_Alright dad. Any word on Bella? Did they find her? I know it took weeks_

_To find Alice." Riley asked._

"_No, no word. She hopefully froze to death. We left her with nothing_

_On and in the middle of nowhere." His dad laughed._

"_True. Jay did a good job, that's for sure." He joined in the laughter. "Too bad about_

_His mom passing away though." He sighed._

"_Women are a weakness son! We don't need them unless we_

_Need a fuck! That is it! They're for a release! When are _

_YOU going to remember that!" his dad yelled._

"_Sorry dad. I just feel bad for the guy, he was in tears for his mama." Riley was quiet._

"_Like I said." His dad mumbled._

"_I'm headed out pops. Gotta get the girls ready." Riley left and the tape ends._

"That's some messed up shit." Edward sighs.

"Yeah and who's this Jay character?" I ask.

"I don't know, but he's obviously going to get off scott free because he's nowhere to be found now. His mama is sick." Edward snaps.

"Let's just have lunch with Riley tomorrow to see what we can find out." I sighed.

"I agree." Emmett said just as my dad walked in.

?POV

They found Bella, I'm relieved.

I don't know what I would've done had she'd died out there.

I tried to help her as much as possible while she was in there without getting caught, but if they would've caught me, I know they would've killed me.

I've heard the police chatter and they're no closer to catching these guys, I hate what I'm doing but it's a necessary evil.

I'm glad these assholes don't know that Bella's been found, they'd have went to the hospital and killed her by now.

I just hope they bring these guys down before they figure it out.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

We've got a little insight into this messed up world…

And at least Bella is awake…

She recognizes Esme…

That's all she'll recognize for a while…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Erase This Now**

Chapter 4

**EMPOV**

"Edward, I'm going to text Riley and see I he wants to meet up for lunch, sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just hope I can keep it together long enough not to kill him." Edward mumbled.

"We've got to do this for Bells." I stated.

"I know, I know…" he ran his hands through his hair.

"OK… Let's get going. He wants to meet in 15." I sighed.

We'd stayed in a local hotel last night incase Riley had us followed and wanted to check us out, Edward specifically.

There were pictures of Edward all over Bella's apartment so we were kind of worried Riley might recognize him, he didn't let on last night though.

"Hey Emmett, long time no see." He gave me a man hug when we arrived.

"Hey." I returned it.

"This is my good friend Edward, Edward this is Riley." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled and motioned for us to sit, giving nothing away, he must be unobservant.

"So, what brings you here? Thought you liked the warmth?" I asked.

"Oh, that's where we vacation. You know, lots of money in Miami in the summer time." He laughed. "This is where we work year round. Did you need some company?" he asked.

"No, I'm not alone." I hit Edward's shoulder.

"I've got girls that will take on both of you." He waved it off like it was no big deal.

"No offense, I don't want to see Edward's junk, Riley." I laughed it off. "I'll keep you in mind though." I said as we ordered lunch.

We talked about what we'd been up too and as it'd been released by my team, I was in rehab here for a sports injury, so that's what I'd told Riley as well.

"Hey, your sister is the one that's missing isn't she." Riley asked Edward out of the blue.

"What?" Edward asked. He'd been eating his sandwich and chips and not saying much,

"Your sister? She's missing right? It was all over the news a few weeks ago. I remember seeing you on there, you're a lawyer." Riley smiled.

"Yeah, she's still missing. I- I haven't given up hope though. I can't. I'm her big brother, you know?" Edward sighed for effect.

"Yeah, well I hope they catch the jerks." Riley shrugged.

"Me too." Edward said darkly and Riley swallowed hard.

We finished lunch and I told Riley I'd be in touch because I was going to need companionship while I was in town.

"What about you Edward?" Riley asked.

"I don't think my wife would approve." Edward flashed his wedding ring.

"Pffttt. My best customers are married men, they need variety." He told Edward.

"I'll think about it." Edward smiled to appease Riley and Riley handed Edward his card. Riley had some big balls, that's for sure.

**BPOV**

I woke up screaming and in a pool of sweat.

My mom and the doctor who says he's my dad came running in the room.

"Bella, are you OK?" my mom said frantically.

"No. there's this guy in the room and its dark. But he's familiar, he's got blond hair. I remember that." I tell my mom in tears.

"That's good." She says as she wipes my tears away.

They give me something to help me sleep and I'm thrown into another fitful sleep. By the time I awake the next morning my therapist is in the room and my mom is sitting with her, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Did you remember anything new last night baby?" my mom asks.

"The blond guy knew me. That's all I know. He knew me really good, I wouldn't have went off with anyone otherwise." I cried.

"OK. We'll let you gather yourself and we'll be right outside." My mom said.

I just nodded as they walked out the door.

"Bella, your brother brought some things from your apartment, maybe they'll jar your memory." My mom smiled hopefully.

She handed me a stack of pictures.

"These were on your fridge, Edward said." My smiled.

"Yeah, Alice and I kept all our favorites there." I smiled.

I looked through the pictures and there were pictures of Alice and I at various events, some with my parents and the guy they're calling my brother. I get to a picture of me with this blond haired guy and I start screaming and go into a full on panic mode. My dad comes rushing in and moves my mom out of the way asking her what's wrong.

"I don't know. She was looking at pictures, she got to one and starts freaking out." My mom is sobbing.

"Get Edward in here now." My dad commanded.

My mom rushed out and a few seconds later this Edward guy is running in and standing just inside the door.

"Which picture upset her Esme?" my dad asked.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "I was giving her space and standing at the foot of the bed." She shook her head.

"May I?" Edward approached slowly to the pile on the floor.

I nodded.

He crouched down and picked up the pictures.

"Edward, before you show her anything, I'm giving her a sedative." My dad told him.

Edward nodded and waited.

When dad gave the OK, Edward picked up the pictures and handed them to me.

"Is this the guy Bells?" he asked.

I nodded with tears streaming down my face.

"He's the one from my dreams, he's the one that I went with. He's the one in the dark room, making me do things." I burst into tears.

Edward held my hand softly and stroked it, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over…

I started to panic and shoved him away and he let go, hurt evident in his eyes, he walked out, nodding to my parents, dad following, and mom staying to comfort me.

**CPOV**

"What the hell happened in there Edward?" I snapped when I had him and Emmett in my office.

"She freaked when she saw the picture of Riley. Her 'boyfriend', only he wasn't really her boyfriend dad. He uses the girls he 'dates' and gets them to trust him so he can take them and sell them to the highest bidder or use them and turn them into prostitutes." Edward rushed out.

"So, what did he do to my daughter?" I demanded.

"We're not sure yet. But we know he's got some big balls." Emmett sighed and explained our run in with him.

"Do whatever it takes. I've got the money to cover this and it won't be traced." I exclaimed.

"I've already got it covered and he's being followed." Emmett spoke up.

"Emmett…" I stated.

"It's the least I can do for everything Edward's done for me over the years." He sighed.

"Fine. Just get it done and quickly. I'm going to see about getting Bella moved back home. It needs to be done quietly and as carefully as possible. You two will have to rent a car to get home I'm sure. We'll leave Bella's home as is for now. Like we're still in mourning. She's still not going to be found, not yet." I demanded.

"Got it." They both agreed before walking out.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face, sent a small prayer up to whoever was listening that my baby girl was going to be OK and that son of a bitch was going to be taken care of, for good.

AN:

A little filler chapter before Riley is dealt with and Bella goes home…

We'll also figure out who ?POV is…

Hopefully I can get on a regular schedule again…

Life has been stressful and job hunting is a pain in the ass! :0(

Not to mention all my kids' activities… :P

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Erase This Now**

Chapter 5

BPOV

They'd got me moved back 'home' and settled. It was much more comfortable and safe feeling than the hospital.

My mom and dad were taking care of me and I hadn't seen my brother or his friend for a few days, which was good. I don't think I could handle all of that right now.

I was slowly starting to remember little things about my life being in my family home, all the pictures in the family albums my mom would bring out were helping too.

Dad was pleased with my progress and said I should be able to start physical therapy next week.

The next two weeks seemed to drag on before we got any news.

"Mr. C, everything is good. Edward and I will be back tonight." Emmett called and mom had put the phone on speaker.

"OK boys, be careful." Mom said before hanging up.

"What do they mean everything is good?" I asked.

"They had some stuff to do in Seattle, they finished and they're headed back here." My dad smiled.

"Oh. OK." I shrugged.

As I was watching TV that night the front door opened and in walked Edward and Emmett.

"Hey sis." Edward said cautiously and Emmett just waved.

"Hi." I whispered.

"You OK?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"OK, if you need us I'm upstairs in my old room and Emmett is right there in the guest room." Edward pointed.

"Oh, I'll go to bed so I don't disturb you." I stood up to leave.

"No, I'm not tired. I was going to have a snack and some milk, stay." Emmett smiled.

I looked to Edward and he smiled. "Emmett's a good guy, promise. He's always been my best friend." He smiled. "He won't ever hurt you." He said truthfully.

I just nodded and pulled myself into the far corner of the couch wrapped in the blanket.

Emmett came back a few minutes later with a huge plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"Here, I brought enough for both of us." He smiled.

"Thanks." I took a cookie and nibbled on it.

"Milk too." He smiled pushing the glass forward.

I shook my head. "No thank you."

"You don't like milk?" he asked acting wounded.

"I do, but I don't take open drinks anymore. Sorry." I tried to hold back my tears.

"Oh shit! Sorry. I didn't even think." He scrubbed his hands over his face.

"It's OK. You didn't know." I smiled a small smile.

We forgot about what was on TV and started talking.

Emmett telling me about what landed him back in Forks, really. Not about the fake sports injury.

I in turn told him what I could remember about my abduction.

"Do you remember anything about the guy who saved you? The one who was supposed to kill you?" he asked.

"No, he helped me a few times though. When I was sick he brought me medicine and food. They made him do things to me, he hated every minute of it, I could tell. He wasn't like the others. He was different. I'm not defending him. He's still a bad person. But it was like he was being forced to do this, it wasn't his choice." I shook my head, tears falling.

Emmett gently wiped them away.

"No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." Emmett promised.

"I need to get some sleep. Thanks for the cookies." I smiled softly.

"Anytime." He nodded.

That's the first night I slept soundly without nightmares of my evil captures.

EmPOV

That girl is going to be the death of me.

Here it is 3am and I'm working out to get my sexual frustrations out, because I have no right to be sexually frustrated over Bella.

She's been through some horrific things and she doesn't need some horndog like me coming on to her.

Control yourself Emmett.

Damn it!

After I finished with the punching bag, I moved on to the rowing machine, like I could magically row away from here.

Damn it all I needed a drink.

No, I couldn't slip now. If anything Bella needed me strong and sober.

I looked at the clock and realized I'd been at this for three hours.

I decided to go for a swim in the heated pool before climbing into bed.

Changing into my swim trunks I walked to the pool, only to notice Bella was in there.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here, I'll just go." I turned to walk away.

"No, it's fine. I've been in here for a while. I should go." She emerged from the water and holy hell, my dick had a mind of its own. I had to lower myself into the warm water.

"Have a good night, er morning." I laughed.

"You too." She smiled shyly and took off upstairs again.

Even though it was a one piece bathing suit it fit her like a glove. Simple black with the sides cut out and high cut on the sides, so sexy.

I swam my laps and then got out, going to shower and trying to keep images of Bella out of my brain.

I couldn't let myself jerk off to her, not yet.

?POV

Riley was taken care of, finally.

I'd watched as Emmett's guys had tracked him down to another warehouse they used.

They'd freed 20 more girls, calling in a police tip after beating Riley to a pulp.

Unfortunately his dad and the others weren't there, but I knew the other hide outs and the FBI had enough evidence on them and maybe with Bella's help we could put them away.

I'd have to come out of my undercover position soon, and make myself known to the Cullen's and give my higher ups the information they needed in order for this to all go down, and now that Bella was well, safe and sound I could do that.

I put a call in to my boss and told him I was ready to come in for a debriefing.

"It's about time we got some word back from you on this Whitlock! When Bella Cullen went missing and Alice Brandon was found dead we almost had to pull you out and blow our fucking cover!" My boss Sam Uley yelled over the phone.

"I'm sorry sir! They'd finally trusted me enough to let me into the inner circle and I now know where there main hiding spots are as the next spots for the sales of the girls they're training." I told him.

"This better pan out Whitlock. If you screw this up I don't have to tell you this is the end of your career." He snapped slamming the phone down.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

I had to make this work, they'd taken my sister from me years earlier, and no one knew that. Her last name was different, being Hale, she was my step sister, but still my sister. I wouldn't let them harm anyone else ever again.

AN:

So there we have it…

Emmett and Bella opening up to one another…

And ?POV is Jasper… :0)

Sorry this chapter is short…

Next chapter will focus on Bella and her therapy…

Reviews=Love


End file.
